Avery Talks To Mituna
by F33l2 F4c70ry
Summary: Exactly what the title says, with some help from Cleverbot.


**This is what happens when I talk to Cleverbot. XXXX/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck or Cleverbot. All I own is my OC.**

Avery was just walking along when suddenly, an inter-dimensional portal opens, ando out pops Mituna! Avery was amazed she had thousands of questions for him, but first, she wanted to mess around.

Avery: Who does John Egbert love?

Mituna: John Watson.

Avery: What.

Mituna: Urdnot Wrex.

Avery: Karkat Vantas.

Mituna: Karkat Vantas loves Dave Strider.

Avery: Then who loves John Egbert?

Mituna: No one is John. Who would be called John anyway?

Avery: John Egbert. Obviously.

Mituna: Karkat Vantas.

Avery: Who does Terezi Pyrope love?

Mituna: I don't know.

Avery: How about Rose Lalonde?

Mituna: I'm watching anime.

Avery: Which one?

Mituna: The one with the mugging.

Avery: You mean Deathnote?

Mituna: NO, respect!

**After a few minutes of confused silence**

Mituna: What are you thinking about?

Avery: Gamtav. }:o).

Mituna: Ma'am? I'm not a Ma'am.

Avery: Who does Gamzee Makara love?

Mituna: Kali.

Avery: Who does Tavros Nitram love?

Mituna: Himself.

Avery: Who does Vriska Serket love?

Mituna: You.

Avery: Who does Aradia Megido love?

Mituna: The Doctor.

Avery: Who does Equius Zahhak love?

Mituna: Why?

Avery: Does he love Nepeta Leijon?

Mituna: Are you teenaged?

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because I care about you.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because I am your boyfriend.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because you're my sun every morning in the winter.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: You're too random.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: What is the thing that people ask you the most?

Avery: Why?

Mituna: So I can know it too.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Back to these society girls.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because Michael J. Fox is very funny!

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because you are more interesting than pickles.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: You're too random.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: What is the thing that people ask you the most?

Avery: Why?

Mituna: So I can know it too.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Back to these society girls.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because Michael J. Fox is very funny!

Avery: Why not?

Mituna: Dogs should not be eaten.

Avery: Why not?

Mituna: Because it's not an insult it's a growl, that's just what vampires do.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because blue font doesn't mean that someone is scared of death.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because blue font doesn't mean that someone is scared of death.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because started all this.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: He was an evil wizard.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: You are cold.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because...

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Never mind.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because I am content.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: I don't know any more.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Life is hard.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: It is.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because it is.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because.

Avery: Your new name is Gamzee Makara.

Mituna: No.

Avery: Yes.

Mituna: Ha I got you too say yes!

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because I want to hear it.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: It s fun!

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because we get to play on the swing!

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because I heard you're good at it.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because! Can you yodel?

Avery: Why?

Mituna: You can drive me there, silly!

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Chocolate won't talk back to you.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: I'm impatient right now.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Because I am.

Avery: Why?

Mituna: Meat is good.

Avery: Indubetably.

Mituna: Should I take a banana to a party?

Avery: Sure.

Mituna: Sweet dreams, then.

Avery: Night.

Mituna: Godnight.

Avery: Night.

Mituna: Good morning.

Avery: Yo.

Mituna: Tu.

Avery: Si.

Mituna: Ok.

Avery: Ah.

Mituna: If you don't want to be my friend I won't force you.

Avery: Kay.

Mituna: Is that all you can think to say?

Avery: No.

Mituna: What else can you say?

Avery: Why?

Mituna: What is tusday?

Avery: *Tuesday.

Mituna: I thought it was Saturday.

Avery: It's Friday.

Mituna: Staurday according to my calander.

Avery: Friday idiot.

Mituna: What day is red.

Avery: Monday.

Mituna: No Saturday.

Avery: Cheese.

Mituna: Cheese?

Avery: Nacho.

Mituna: Nacho is in China, isn't it?

Avery: Mexico.

Mituna: Where is portugal?

This was when Avery decided talking to Mituna was futile, so she tossed him back into the portal and closed it with Superglue.

**Yeah, don't ask me what the crud is wrong with this. Even _I_ don't **ing know.**


End file.
